


Palatable

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comeplay, Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wants Poe deeper, wants to open up for him in every way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Palatable

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Written for [All Bingo](http://allbingo.dreamwidth.org/), prompt "deep-throating", and for [The Force Awakens Kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=5434#cmt5434) "Finn/Poe, messy deep-throating. Really messy".

Finn’s knees are already hurting, but he doesn’t care. His jaw aches too, but that’s different, that’s a _good_ ache. There’s drool on his chin, and Poe’s cock feels heavy against his tongue, and Finn’s in a special kind of heaven he didn’t even know _existed_.

Poe’s done this for him before, and Finn kind of felt like the top of his head was gonna blow off because _wow_. It was so incredible, Poe’s mouth tight and wet all around him, the slide of his dick between Poe’s lips so hypnotic that Finn couldn’t look away. 

But now Finn’s the one kneeling between Poe’s spread legs, and it’s far better than anything in the universe has a right to be.

His hands are shaking against Poe’s thighs. It’s not nervousness, although Finn _is_ a little nervous, because this is still so new, and he wants to make Poe feel as good as Poe makes him feel. But the shakiness is more excitement and - 

Shock, just utter _shock_. That an act that, from a practical point of view, doesn’t provide him physical stimulation is actually one of the most erotic things he’s experienced so far.

He glances up through his eyelashes, sees the sweat shining on Poe’s throat, the clench of his jaw. Poe’s eyes are closed, lips parted, and he looks tender and beautiful, hair falling messily over his forehead. Hands gripping the edge of the mattress hard enough to turn his knuckles white, and Finn doesn’t know how to tell Poe that he wants those hands in his _hair_ , because that would involve taking his mouth off Poe’s cock.

And then Poe’s eyes flutter open, looking down and seeing Finn looking up. Poe’s dick feels like it gets _harder_ , and the taste of him is suddenly stronger, and Finn realises that Poe just pulsed and leaked across his tongue simply because he saw Finn _watching_ him.

Finn whines; the sound is muffled and that makes him whine louder still.

He wants _more_. And he knows what more is, but he doesn’t know how to do it. All Finn knows is how it felt when Poe was sucking him, tongue everywhere, and then Poe had done… _something_? And Finn was sliding further in and suddenly everything was hotter, tighter, deeper.

He wants to give that to Poe. He wants to know what it feels like to do it.

So he tries. Pushing down further, and he’s panting through his nose, concentrating, concentrating.

The head of Poe’s cock drags across his palate, and then there’s resistance, the feeling of it bumping at the back of Finn’s mouth, and he’s coughing wetly and trying to keep his teeth to himself while he does so. There’s more drool than ever around his mouth and Poe’s hands are on his shoulders.

Finn lets himself be eased back. Poe’s looking worried, in that ‘don’t want to pressure Finn’ way he has. “Take it easy, you’re pushing yourself, you don’t have to -” Poe’s saying, but Finn shakes his head hard.

A few gulps of air, and the urge to cough is gone. “Tell me how,” he asks, and when did his voice get so _hoarse_? “Tell me what to do.”

There’s a war in Poe’s eyes; his protectiveness versus his lust.

“Please,” Finn murmurs. “I want -” He shoves a hand beneath the waistband of his pants, cupping himself for a brief moment of relief, fingers coming away sticky and wet. “I _need_ to do this, you don’t understand, it feels so -” He can’t even find the words, hoping the open _want_ on his face is enough.

Poe swallows reflexively. “You need to… to _gulp_. Open your throat,” he says quietly. “It might feel weird, I don’t want you to push yourself, it’s not -”

But Finn’s already rocking back forward, and Poe grunts and, oh, his hands are in Finn’s hair now and it _does_ feel better, to be held like that, just like Finn knew it would.

He goes down slower this time, both hands back on Poe’s hips to keep him steady, keep him grounded. Letting his mouth water for it, because it gets the slide easier and it makes Poe’s breathing hitch in a way Finn can’t get enough of. He can feel when he reaches that point again, this warning flutter that he’s going to cough if he pushes further. Poe’s fingers tug at him, like he’s trying to ease Finn off again, but Finn ignores it.

It takes two attempts - the first gulp is loud and just gets him a bubble of air, but he pushes forward on the second, letting his throat spasm, and _oh_.

Oh _fuck_.

The head of Poe’s cock slides down into the tight space of Finn’s throat like it was _made_ to be there, and Finn feels full and dizzy and his eyes are rolling up, fingers twitching against Poe’s skin. Poe lets out a rough sound, and it bounces around the walls of Finn’s mind, and this is it, this is what he was searching for, this is what he knew he wanted even before he experienced it. He can barely breathe - his cock is throbbing between his legs, Poe’s cock is throbbing inside his throat, and his eyelashes are damp, jaw prised open.

Finn _loves_ this. 

He gulps again, out of curiosity, out of instinct, and Poe lets out a noise above him that makes Finn’s hair stand on end. Finn feels that familiar tightening in his balls, that crackle of pleasure flowing from his gut.

Fingers scrabble at his hair. “I’m gonna -” Poe’s gasping urgently. “Finn, oh _shit_ , I’m gonna -”

The first spurt of Poe’s release startles him a little, the rush of moisture against the back of his throat strange. He feels _empty_ when he lets Poe slip out of his throat, empty and raw, and the next spurt coats his tongue. Finn wraps a hand around the base of Poe’s cock, pumps him roughly, pulling back further and further until the head of Poe’s cock is pressed to his lips. He catches the next spatter of come there, the next across his cheek.

Poe groans, thighs tense as steel where they bracket Finn’s shoulders. Finn nuzzles needily at his cock, feeling him still twitching, even when Poe can’t come anymore, even when he’s just moaning quietly and petting at Finn’s scalp.

There’s a burn in Finn’s throat, warm and sweet, and Poe’s panting like he’s been sprinting through a desert. 

“Kriffing hell,” Poe mumbles eventually, and Finn smiles sleepily up at him, feeling the dampness of come across his lips as they stretch. 

The skin of his cheek prickles where there’s jizz painted across it, hyper-aware of the fact that he’s wearing Poe’s _pleasure_.

“Let me,” Poe offers, and Finn gets to watch the slow realisation spread across Poe’s face when he sees that there’s no need to return the favour - there’s a telltale wet patch inside Finn’s pants; he’s still trembling a little from the aftershocks. “You _came_ from that?” Poe lets out a low breath, and his cock gives another twitch where it’s slowly softening.

Finn’s answering smile is maybe one-part-sheepish and three-parts-proud. It gets even prouder when Poe drops to the floor beside him with a hungry noise and licks his own come off Finn’s face, and the burn in his throat glows brighter and better when Finn laughs.


End file.
